SessKagu
SessKagu is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagura. Their Relationship InuYasha Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin Meanwhile, Kagura seeks out Sesshōmaru (who is resting with his companions Rin and Jaken) and informs him of Tokijin's location and the destruction of Kaijinbo, which she covertly observed. She takes a moment to flirt with him, finding Sesshomaru very attractive, then hints that he may have power enough to kill Naraku before she flies away. Kagura muses to herself that she is still bound to Naraku by her heart, but she would rather die than remain his puppet forever. Naraku's Barrier - Kagura's Decision Kagura realizes that Naraku is no longer at his castle, with his barrier getting weaker, and decides not to give the Jewel Shards to him. She thinks this is her opportunity to escape Naraku, until she remembers he has her heart. Then she realizes Sesshomaru can help her be free of Naraku. Naraku senses this, in the form of just a head in his basement full of the body parts of demons. Kagura offers the two Jewel Shards to Sesshomaru, telling him to kill Naraku in return. The Howling Wind of Betrayal Sesshōmaru turns down Kagura's offer, being uninterested in the Sacred Jewel, and tells her to use the Jewel Shards herself if she wishes to kill Naraku. Enraged, she flees further away from the castle. Inuyasha and his friends, with Kōga, follow her. With the knowledge that Naraku's barrier is weakening, Inuyasha's gang realize that Naraku, who is half-demon, loses his power at the new moon just like Inuyasha. The Single Arrow of Chaos Rin and Jaken wait in a field for Sesshōmaru when Kagura arrives. When she finds Sesshōmaru gone, she departs, considering her options in her never-ending efforts to free herself from Naraku. The Demon Linked with the Netherworld The Demon Protector of the Sacred Jewel Shard Sesshōmaru, Rin and Jaken come across the remains of the beheaded Tekkei. Sesshōmaru notes that while there should have been vast amounts of blood from the beheading, he does not smell any. Kagura appears, taunting Sesshōmaru for his tardiness. Sesshōmaru demands details from Kagura about the closed entrance, and another path to the borderland. Final Battle at the Graveside! Sesshōmaru vs. Inuyasha! Kagura shows Sesshōmaru and Jaken the pathway to the borderlands in the Realm of Fire. Kagura takes Sesshōmaru and Jaken to the gateway, but refuses to enter the chamber with the guardians. When Jaken tells the guardians they wish to pass, the statues step forward and Sesshōmaru draws his Tōkijin. Sesshōmaru fells both guardians with a single slash from Tokijin. Undaunted, the guardians rise, stating that they cannot be slain by a sword of this world. Tenseiga begins pulsing, and Sesshōmaru smiles, stating that he will instead use Tenseiga to destroy them. He plants Tokijin in the ground, (presumably to free his hand for a moment, as he only has one arm) and draws Tenseiga. As soon as he draws the blade, however, the gate opens of its own accord and the guardians kneel, declaring that he who wields the sword of the netherworld may pass. Commenting that the guards are admirable to refusing to fight a pointless battle, Sesshomaru sheathes Tenseiga and retrieves Tokijin. As he passes through the gateway victoriously, Kagura thinks to herself that Sesshomaru is the only one capable of destroying Naraku. The Bond Between Them, Use the Sacred Jewel Shard! (Part 1) Kagura soon realizes the infant is not in the temple, and after receiving a serious wound she retreats. She falls from her feather near Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin. Rin wades into the river to help Kagura. Jaken tries to help and is swept along as well. Sesshomaru pulls all three from the river. As they watch, Kagura regenerates and awakens. The Bond Between Them, Use the Sacred Jewel Shard! (Part 2) Sesshōmaru begins to leave when Kagura reveals that she knows where Naraku is hiding his heart. She gives a crystal shard to Jaken so they can detect the gem protecting Naraku's heart. Sesshomaru wonders if she intends to use him, only for Kagura to respond only he is intelligent and strong enough to slay Naraku; Jaken is shocked by her flattery towards Sesshomaru. When Kagura leaves, Rin guesses the reason Kagura is helping Sesshomaru is because she loves him; after, "she said all those nice things. InuYasha The Final Act Kagura's Wind Elsewhere, Kagura lands and struggles to pull herself up; she believes a day is all she needs to heal from Naraku's attack, and walks off, determined to live; she wonders where to go now that she's free. However, right as Kagura staggers into a nearby field of flowers, her wound reopens, forcing her to kneel down. As her blood stains the flowers around her, Kagura wonders why her body is failing her. Looking up at the sky with blurring vision, Kagura realizes that she lacks the energy needed to heal herself again. Kagura begins pondering to herself if this was the freedom she sought for so long. A breeze carries Kagura's scent to Sesshōmaru, who is shocked by this. Mōryōmaru only says "so that useless woman died" after betraying Naraku and him, all for the sake of obtaining freedom. He then laughs that Kagura is now dying vain after trying so hard to become free.In a fury, Sesshōmaru unleashes the Azure Dragon Wave, succeeding in cracking Mōryōmaru's armor, but also breaks the sword. Horrified his armor can be damaged, Mōryōmaru retreats. Sesshōmaru tosses aside his broken blade and seeks out the dying Kagura. Rin inquires about Tōkijin, but Sesshōmaru says he no longer has any attachment to it; it wasn't able to break Mōryōmaru's armor. Elsewhere, Kagura still sits in the flower field, noting that it's quiet; a cloud of miasma is coming out of her from the back, implying that her body is disintegrating. She notices someone is with her. She looks up to see Sesshōmaru; he explains he followed the scent of blood and miasma. Kagura laughs, asking if he thought she was Naraku and is disappointed that she isn't him. However, Sesshōmaru says he knew it was her. Hearing this, Kagura becomes shocked; he knew she wasn't Naraku, and he still came out of concern for her. This makes Kagura happy. Sesshōmaru takes hold of Tenseiga, ready to save her life. However, when a second cloud of miasma escapes from Kagura, he realizes even Tenseiga cannot save her. He asks Kagura if she's leaving, which she says is true as she's had enough. Kagura looks up at Sesshōmaru with a smile, content to have seen him one last time. She falls back, dissolving into the miasma as her feather ornament comes undone from her hair. Inuyasha's group arrive just as Kagura completely disintegrates into the wind, leaving nothing behind (except her fan, as seen in episode 10). Sesshōmaru begins walking away now that he doesn't have a reason to linger any longer, but is stopped by Inuyasha. Inuyasha asks Sesshōmaru if Kagura suffered in her final moments. Sesshōmaru looks up to sky, prompting everyone to do the same as they catch sight of the feather; he simply says "She was smiling." Sesshōmaru walks away, as Inuyasha's group continues looking at the feather, sadly watching it be blown around in the breeze. As the feather heads upwards into the sunlight, Kagura's voice is then heard saying: "I am the wind, the free wind." Meido Zangetsuha Rin picks flowers, putting one on Jaken's head and annoying him like usual, while Sesshōmaru sits on a cliff nearby; he thinks about Kagura's death, which seems to have affected the supposedly cold-hearted demon. Thunder clouds gather, and lightning strikes down behind Sesshōmaru; it's Tōtōsai. He says in a surprised voice "oh... that's why I'm here." Tōtōsai takes notice that something is different; Tōkijin is gone. Sesshōmaru replies by saying his claws are more than enough to kill him. Tōtōsai says there would be no need for that, explaining that he had not choice but to come as it was Tenseiga that brought him there; Sesshōmaru cannot deny that the blade has been agitated for the last couple of days. He then explains that the daiyōkai's heart now possesses what it's been lacking. This prompts Jaken to defend his master, saying his heart is perfect. Rin agrees, saying that Sesshōmaru is caring and kind, making Jaken cry as he's always getting beatings. Tōtōsai continues, explaining that Sesshōmaru has done something that he has never done before, and that is to feel anger and grief for someone who has died. Because of this, Tenseiga has successfully taught him compassion and kindness; it has responded to the change in Sesshōmaru's heart by calling Totosai. Totosai explains that the blade must now be handed back to him, as it's now to reforge Tenseiga into an offensive weapon. Sesshōmaru is intrigued by Tōtōsai's claim. Tenseiga called out to Tōtōsai, and he later stated that the sword told him that Sesshōmaru's heart had felt something it had not before: rage or sorrow on behalf of another, not just himself. Because a technique that sent one's foes directly to the Netherworld was so potent and dangerous in the wrong hands, Sesshōmaru's heart had to be mature enough to wield it responsibly. In this way, Kagura's death helped Sesshōmaru to mature and become a more powerful, responsible individual. Elsewhere in an ethereal place, Tōtōsai hands Tenseiga to Sesshōmaru. An ogre emerges from the ground, prompting Sesshōmaru to try out his reforged weapon. He slashes the ogre, but finds it unharmed. However, Tōtōsai says to look behind the ogre; behind it is a crescent-shaped portal, which sucks a portion of the ogre's body in that shape inside it. The ogre's remains collapse to the ground as Tōtōsai explains that instead of directly wounding the enemy of its owner, Tenseiga cuts open a Path to the Underworld, sending its foes there; the technique is known as Meidō Zangetsuha. A wind blows across the field, making Sesshōmaru decide Kagura's death wasn't wasted; he now wields Tenseiga for battle. Movies Evidence * When they initially met, they were strangers. But as time went on, Kagura believed that Sesshōmaru might free her from Naraku's grasp due to his great power; therefore, she would search for Sesshōmaru many times and try to convince him to help her kill Naraku, however Sesshōmaru would always refuse. * Over time, Kagura even developed feelings for Sesshōmaru. Rin believed that Kagura may be in love with Sesshōmaru, but it's never clearly stated. * They were the same, both loyal to only themselves (even though Kagura was forced to work for Naraku, she was often brooding about how to kill him) and cold towards almost all others, including some if not all of their family. * At first, Sesshōmaru appeared to be annoyed with Kagura's constant appearances because he felt as though he had no obligation to be "used" to fight Naraku so that she could be free. Eventually, her visits would be useful as she provided him with information on Naraku's whereabouts. * In the anime, as she died, Sesshōmaru stopped his fight with Mōryōmaru to find Kagura in a field of flowers, intending to save her with the Tenseiga. * In the manga, he was pursuing Naraku's smell before Naraku fatally wounded Kagura. Quotes "I knew it...Sesshōmaru is the only one who can kill Naraku." ―Kagurasrc "It's alright now...I was able to see you...One last time..." ―Kagurasrc Kagura (thinking):' ''I knew it! Sesshomaru is the only one who can kill Naraku. Kagura is dying of her wound in a sunlit field of flowers '''Kagura: (thinking) It's so quiet... no one is in sight. Is this how it ends? All by myself? Is... this the freedom... that I longed for? glances up and sees Sesshomaru standing before her Kagura: (shocked) You! You... came. Sesshomaru: I followed the scent of blood and miasma. Kagura: (smiles sadly) Oh- I see. You thought I was Naraku. (stares down, holding back tears) Disappointed...that it's not him? Sesshomaru:... No. I knew it was you. (Kagura gasps) Kagura:... I see. (smiles, thinking) So, you came- you came here, to see me. reaches for Tenseiga, but a cloud of miasma suddenly billows from Kagura's expanding wound, and she slumps further towards the ground Sesshomaru: (thinking) Even Tenseiga cannot save her. (aloud) Are you leaving? Kagura:... Yes. I've had enough. breeze lifts many blossoms into the air, swirling around. Kagura lifts her head and smiles happily at Sesshomaru as her body dissolves into dust Kagura: (thinking) Now that I've seen you... one last time. disintegrates, her feather hair-ornament coming free and blowing upward in the wind. Sesshomaru watches for a moment, then starts to leave Inuyasha: Wait! Sesshomaru. (he and his group arrived in time to witness Kagura's death) Kagome: Inuyasha? Inuyasha: Kagura. Did she... suffer? Sesshomaru: (not turning around)... She was smiling. he leaves, Kagura's hair-ornament continues to dance upwards in the breeze Kagura: I am the wind... the free wind. Trivia * In the manga, Kagura met Sesshōmaru after he fought Inuyasha and was able to locate Tōkijin all by himself. In this episode, he met Kagura before he located Tōkijin and was unable to on his own until Kagura told him how the sword reeked of Goshinki's aura, which was somewhat odd given his sharp nose and intellect. * Her death was similar to Sara Asano (both of their bodies disappeared while in the presence of Sesshōmaru). Sara expressed her love for him, while Kagura only had thoughts of him. * In the manga, she gives Gakusanjin's crystallized yōki to Sesshōmaru before she encounters Goryōmaru. In the anime, she gives it to Sesshōmaru after she is blasted away by Goryōmaru. * In the manga, Sesshōmaru does not battle Mōryōmaru before Kagura's death. The battle with Mōryōmaru happens after Kagura's death. Episode 2 of the final act is from about 14 different chapters from volumes 38, 39 and 41 out of order. * Databooks Gallery Relationship Sesshomaru and Kagura.jpg Category:Couples involving sesshomaru Category:Couples involving kagura